Shall I?
by Broken Infinity
Summary: Happy Valintine's day! My gift to the world. Warnings of -slash- McCoy/Spock and mentioned (a couple times) Chekov/Sulu ^^ And sort of not very descriptive Scotty/The ship itself... herself... hey, I got het into there after all! ^^


Shall I?  
  
A/N: I don't like Valintines day. I really, really don't. But I can't resist trying to write a   
V-day fic. Warnings of slash, and possible het, if I have the time and the patience. Also some   
'language'.  
  
It was Valintines day. Gods, preserve us. One of those horrible days where all the people who   
have managed to discover love flaunt it in the directions of all the people who haven't. It was,   
as McCoy said, rather cheerily, enough to drive a man to drink. Indeed it was. Some of the more   
bummed-out officers, namely Kirk, Sulu and Scotty had joined McCoy in his 'I'm-celebrating-  
Valintines-Day-my-way!' celebration. Essentially, they planned on drinking. What else? Now, why   
were they bummed-out? Well that's simple. They were either extremeley unlucky in love or   
harbouring some deep wounding unrequieted love. Well, McCoy didn't believe in love this month   
(since is was the month in which the 'celebration of love' occured) and was fine and dandy. Kirk   
was there because he wasn't getting laid. No woman, or man wanted anything to do with him. Scotty   
was in love with the ship, and it couldn't express it's love back and Sulu had a 'thing', as he   
had pet-named it, for Chekov. Sulu wasn't actually there to drink, he was spending the time   
trying to figure out how to sweep the navigator off his feet. And suckering all the help from   
McCoy he could get. (He had asked McCoy becuase there was no way in hell he was asking Kirk, who   
wasn't getting any, where would his advice get him? And not Scotty, because Scotty was in love   
with a big hunk of metal that moved.) McCoy was attempting to be helpful, so far it had involved   
chocolate and flowers and candles, and no in that paticular order. Sulu was toying with the idea   
of cherry blossoms, because cherry blossoms were cool and pretty and in Japan they had a festival   
for them. Even though he had been born and probably raised in San Fransisco, cherry blossoms   
still sounded fun. In fact, after a few comments about Shakespeare from Spock who'd appeared   
suddenly, wanting to talk to McCoy about something for some reason, Sulu had it. He rushed off   
and went to replicate a whole shitload of cherry blossoms. Oh boy was Chekov in for a suprise.   
McCoy was now toying with the idea of going up to the bridge to releave Chekov of his duties in   
an hour or so. But he had to deal with Spock first. So he left his quarters, to a couple of   
lonely almost drunks and followed Spock, who was walking in the direction of the sickbay. He   
thought.   
He had indeed been walking to the sickbay, but by the time McCoy had gotten there he was gone.   
All that was there was a red rose and a sheet of paper. This was odd, paper was practically   
obsolete. Although it was very relieable for when there was a systems failure and the computers   
crashed. But nobody said anything about that. McCoy picked up the paper and began to read.  
It read:  
'Shall I compare thee to a summers day?  
Thou are more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possesion of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.'  
-William Shakespeare, Sonnet XVIII  
McCoy was puzzled. This was sonnet (as you could see) and Spock had led him to it. So did that   
mean it was Spock's? McCoy had never seen the Vulcan write before, because, as stated, paper was   
practically obselete. Hmmm... McCoy shrugged, grabbed the rose and the poem and headed back to   
his quarters. Whoever it was from, it was rather sweet. He'd have to frame it and put it above   
his bed or something. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? McCoy chuckled to himself, it   
couldn't be from Spock. That was preposterus. This was a -love- poem, for crying out loud. Spock   
did not do love poems. Hell, he didn't do love. Although, McCoy added in afterthought, this being   
from Spock wouldn't be too bad. He continued to entertain this fantasy until he found himself   
outside his quarters, where he shut his thoughts up and prepared for the worst.  
The worst did not come, Kirk and Scotty were sitting, almost dozing with half full (half empty?)   
glasses of various liquors. They spotted him through their haze and waved, even though he was   
right in from of them. Kirk spotted the rose.  
"Ooh!" He said loudly, not loud enough to be shouting, but too loud to just be talking. "Who gave   
you that?"  
"I don't know." McCoy replied, sauntering in the direction of his bedroom. "But it's none of your   
business anyway."  
"D'ye know what I think?" Scotty said, equally loud, to Kirk. "I think Mr. Spock gave it to 'im."  
"Mr. Spock?" Kirk replied, looking doubtful. "I don't think so. Valintine's day is so... so...   
not Mr. Spock."  
"Aye, sir, but love does strange things, strange things to humans. And Mr. Spock is half human."   
Scotty replied, McCoy smiled from his room. "I mean, sir, I stuck red roses all around the engine   
room to prove my love for a lady." McCoy snickered and walked back into the room. "What do you   
think you're laughing at, laddie."  
"Nothing, nothing at all." McCoy said, sitting down, he noticed, absently, that he had brought   
the rose with him and was playing with it. Scotty and Kirk made random comment about everyting   
and anything. From music of the 20th century, to sardines, to Russia (they were thinking about   
what Sulu was doing at the moment and that brought on Chekov and that brought of Russia), and   
then they returned to the rose. McCoy put in the occasional comment, but had started tuning them   
out. Then, whatever the equivelent of a doorbell on that ship is, rang. "Yeah, whatever, come in,   
whoever you are. Join the merriment. Shut these idiots up. Quickly!" McCoy called, he was still   
dead sober, he didn't think he deserved to drink, he wasn't sad. He wasn't lonely. Well, no, he   
was extremely lonely, but he had a Shakespeare quoter and a flower giver. The doors opened and in   
walked Spock. "Hello Spock, what honour do we have that we might have the privledge of your   
presence?"  
Spock took a step in.   
"Ah." He said softly, sending a shiver down McCoy's spine. "I see you are still up at your...   
'festivities'. I shall return at a later time-"  
"Oh please!" McCoy said, "Festivities? This is pathetic. I can't get these two out of my quarters.   
Maybe they'll leave if you need me. Tell me Spock, do you need me?"  
"In... a way." Spock said, almost looking thoughtful and then almost looking devious. Without   
changing his expression. McCoy gave him a look. A 'you're-better-at-getting-him-to-listen-to-you  
-so-DO-SOMETHING' look. Spock sort of nodded. "Captain. They need you right away on the bridge.   
There is an emergency. Code C. You have got to help them Captain." Spock looked at Scotty. "Mr.   
Scott, I believe the engines are getting lonely. No one is... 'fussing' over them, I am certain   
they are lonely without you."  
Mr. Scott and Kirk jumped up and rushed off to their normal stations. After the door closed McCoy   
regarded Spock with an amused expression.  
"Code C, Spock? What in gods name is Code C?" He asked, Spock sort of not-half-smiled.   
"Code C, Doctor, is the code I have decided to use when Mr. Chekov is let off duty early by you."   
Spock said, a matter of factly.  
"But I didn't let Chekov off early- oh... did Sulu do it using my id and stuff?" McCoy asked,   
trying not to crack up.  
"It seems so. The explanation said something about cherry blossoms. Care to explain?" Spock asked,   
McCoy smirked.  
"Not really." McCoy said, knowing full well what Sulu and Chekov were probably doing right now.   
He wondered wither they were using the cherry blossoms, the feathers or the candles. But decided   
he wouldn't ask. He usually found out against his will anyway. Sigh, some of the things he knew.   
*shudder*  
"I see. Am I right in the assumption that you are wondering what it is I want?" Spock asked,   
taking a step foreward into McCoy's quarters and picking of the rose. He twirled it in his hand a   
couple times adn looked at McCoy. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"   
It clicked then. Spock had written it. The Shakespeare sonnet. The rose and.. and.. of course! It   
clicked in McCoy's head. It was Valintine's day! The day of love! Ha-ha! Spock was... Spock was...  
There was a moment of silence, Spock stood there, tense, wanting to know if he was going ot get   
rejected or not. McCoy stood there, about to pass out. Was Spock expressing -love-? Spock? McCoy   
nodded, not sure what to say. That, however, was enough for Spock. Said Spock swept over and gave   
McCoy the first kiss he wouold remember even when he was dead. One that spoke volumes without a   
noise. One that captured all of the love that he had never experienced in all those V-days. In   
other words, it was a really, really good kiss. And the kiss led to other things. Things that   
involved candles and chocolate sauce and leather. But I'm not going to talk about that, because   
I'm supposedly not allowed ot post stuff like that of ff.net. Oh well, someday.   
So, Valintine's day wasn't too bad. Kirk never figured out what Code C was. Scotty discovered a   
new part of the ship and decided that was the Enterprise's way of showing her love. Chekov and   
Sulu enjoyed their romp in the cherry blossoms. In fact, Chekov's bed is rather pink and sticky   
and smells of cherry blossoms. Spock appeared on the bridge the next day with three rather large   
hickeys. Two on his neck and one on his left ear. McCoy was just very pleasant towards his staff.   
People wondered but didn't ask. In general, it was a happy happy ending.   
Well, until next Valintines day.  
  
A/N: Happy Valintine's day all. I, in 'celebration' of V-day died my hair red. So I'm being   
festive. I really do dislike this season. So cold and lovey dovey, but god it makes fun fanfics. 


End file.
